The long-term goal of this study is to understand the role that the mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) signaling pathways play in the toxic effects of 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzo-p-dioxin (TCDD). Dioxin is a widely spread environmental contaminant that exerts diverse species-specific toxic effects in animals and humans, including immune, reproductive and developmental toxicity, cancer, wasting syndrome and death. Dioxin toxicity is mediated by the activation of a cytosolic aromatic hydrocarbon receptor (AHR) that functions as a ligand-activated transcription factor and whose homozygous ablation protects mice from dioxin toxicity. Dioxin is non-genotoxic and, like other tumor promoters, is believed to exert its effects by promoting signaling pathways ultimately responsible for cell proliferation and cell survival. The (MAPKs) are the primary effectors of many of those signal transduction pathways. However, the molecular connections between dioxin-activated signaling pathways and AHR function have yet to be established. Dioxin-induced MAPKs play an important role in Ah receptor activation, because their suppression causes impaired AHR function. In addition, specific MAP kinase modules regulate Ah receptor function in a tissue specific manner. This proposal will test the hypothesis that dioxin-induced MAP kinase pathways regulate the activity and function of Ah receptor as a transcription factor. We will focus on the molecular identification of the signaling factors involved in dioxin action on MAPKs, the characterization of the mechanism of MAP kinase-mediated Ah receptor activation and the analysis of dioxin-induced AHR functions regulated by MAPKs in culture cells and in mice deficient in signaling factors of the MAPK pathways. To achieve these aims, we will use novel approaches that bring together an understanding of signal transduction pathways with the analysis of the molecular biology of the toxic response. Results from this work will further our understanding of cross-talks between dioxin-elicited biological pathways, will identify molecular factors critical for the diverse toxic effects of dioxin and will help characterize primary candidate targets for its prevention. Understanding the signaling mechanisms responsible for AHR activation by dioxin will provide a wealth of information immediately applicable to the study of the toxicity of the more than 400 environmental toxicants and Ah receptor agonists of which dioxin is the prototype.